1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer having a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
When a spin-up pin of a SATA connector of a computer, which is generally the eleventh pin of the SATA connector, is idle, a hard disk drive (HDD) connected to the SATA connector may start up with the computer. Power consumed by the HDD starting up is three times greater than the power consumed by the HDD during normal operations after start up, therefore, when a plurality of HDDs start up simultaneously, the amount of power drawn by the HDDs may make a power supply of the computer become unstable. The firmware of the computer is generally setup to control the computer to output a low voltage level, such as logic 0, to the spin-up pin of the corresponding SATA connector by a computer expert, to sequence the HDDs. However, it's difficult for a layperson to setup the firmware of the computer to sequence the HDDs. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.